Il s'appelait Draco
by Rose-Smith-Potter
Summary: Hermione qui n'est pas une sorcière, et Draco qui ne la connait pas.


**Angoisse de la page blanche**

Je suis Hermione Granger, écrivain à succès. Enfin, je l'étais jusqu'à ce que je tombe en panne d'inspiration... Cela va faire des mois que je n'ai rien écrit de potable. Depuis quelques semaines, je me libère de la pression de mon éditeur en écrivant sur mon homme idéal. J'espère qu'un tel garçon me redonnera courage...  
Je suis encore une fois coincée devant ma page blanche quand le téléphone sonne. C'est mon éditeur, plutôt de mauvaise humeur. Il m'explique qu'il attend toujours mon manuscrit. Il veut quelque chose de sensationnel, qui relève du fantastique. Il veut des aventures, un dragon ! Mais ce n'est pas du tout ce qui m'inspire en ce moment, je suis beaucoup plus obnubiler par mes rêves. Il hausse le ton et commence à s'énerver au téléphone quand, tout à coup, j'entends un bruit suspect dans ma cuisine...

Un parfait inconnu dans la cuisine !

Un garçon tors nu est dans ma cuisine en train de manger un yaourt devant la fenêtre ! Un parfait inconnu en plus ! Pourtant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce type quelque part... Pas mal fichu du tout, ce jeune homme... L'aurais-je aperçu sur les photos de mon magazine de mode préféré ? Ou sur mon écran de télévision ?  
Non ! C'est le garçon de mon rêve ! Mais... ! Je me pince et cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sûre que je ne suis pas en train de rêver. En plus, il est exactement comme je l'ai décrit : grand, blond, aux yeux Bleu-Gris ! Je suis même prête à parier qu'il s'appelle Draco ! Comme dans mon rêve !  
J'ai beau le connaître comme si je l'avais fait, je ne peux m'empêcher de paniquer. Les mots sortent de ma bouche par réflexe : "Qui êtes-vous ? D'où venez-vous ?". Bref, c'est d'une platitude accablante. Jamais je n'aurais permis ça dans un de mes romans !  
"Je m'appelle Draco. Je viens d'ailleurs." Tout ça ne m'éclaire pas trop. Je me creuse la cervelle en essayant de me rappeler ce que j'ai bien pu rêver sur ce personnage. Impossible de me rappeler. J'ai beau le questionner, il ne sait pas me répondre. Mais je chavire sous son regard charmeur. Je n'ai qu'une envie : vivre une aventure palpitante avec lui. Ailleurs.

Ailleurs

"Ailleurs", ce mot réveille en moi des envies de voyages dans le temps. Je me prends à imaginer un Draco qui vient du passé et je le couche sur le papier, espérant que ces mots deviennent aussi réalité que le garçon qui mange un yaourt dans ma cuisine.  
L'effet est instantané. En l'espace d'une seconde, je sens ma chaise s'effondrer sous moi. Un flash. Et je me réveille au son de galops et de cris. Je me relève et ouvre de grands yeux écarquillés : en contrebas, un groupe d'Indiens montés sur des mustangs file à toute allure vers un village.  
"C'est Londre." A côté de moi, Draco semble tout à son aise. Avec son lasso, son chapeau et son colt, il a tout l'air d'un cow-boy du Far West. J'ai du mal à croire que les petites bâtisses sont devenues les grands buildings que je connais aujourd'hui.  
"C'est marrant que tu aies choisi de t'écrire en indienne". C'est vrai, j'ai tout de la parfaite Pocahontas en ce moment même. Comment se fait-il que Draco soit en cow-boy ? Je ne risque pas de croiser John Smith, du coup, je suppose. Décidément, il y a quelque chose dans cette histoire que je ne maîtrise vraiment pas !

**Far West**

Dès mon arrivée au Far-West, des foules de pensées sont venue me parasiter. Sans savoir pourquoi, j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter des perches qui tiennent le tipi de ma famille et des hommes partis chasser le bison. Tout naturellement, je me suis dirigée vers mon campement, et j'ai planté Draco là, en haut de sa colline, avec son colt et son chapeau de cow-boy. Les Indiens ne m'ont pas accueilli en grande pompe : je faisais déjà partie de leur clan. Personne n'a eu besoin de me montrer comment préparer la viande et le poisson séchés. J'ai pris part à la vie du campement, comme si j'y étais née.  
Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela à durer. Mais la batterie de mon notebook a tenu tout ce temps ! Je ne sais pas si cela veut dire que mon notebook est d'enfer ou si je ne suis restée ici que très peu de temps. Le jour, aidant aux tâches quotidiennes ; la nuit, rédigeant les pages entières de mon roman.  
Un matin, à l'aube, alors que je finissais un de mes chapitres, Draco est apparu à l'horizon, juché sur un cheval alezan. Je suis allée le rejoindre discrètement, mon notebook à la main. Il fait vraiment anachronique entre Draco, moi et le campement indien derrière moi.  
Draco n'est plus aussi confiant que le jour où nous avons rejoint le Far West : "Ce n'est pas d'ici que je viens", me dit-il. Mais d'où, alors ? Une chose est sûre : il est encore temps de changer cette histoire car je doute que le Far West convienne tout à fait comme théâtre de mon roman.  
Je me secoue les méninges pendant un moment. J'ai trouvé ! Je rencontrerais bien un tout autre genre d'Indiens, moi...

Dans la jungle

Un flash blanc s'étend à tout mon champ de vision. Je ne peux retenir un cri quand tout redevient clair : un tigre est en train de s'approcher de moi ! J'ai à peine le temps de retenir mon souffle qu'un grand bruit résonne dans la forêt et le fait fuir. Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que j'avais prévu...  
Autour de moi, la végétation luxuriante recèle sans doute d'autres dangers. Draco, perché sur son éléphant, semble se sentir comme chez lui, le fusil sur l'épaule. Serions-nous enfin au bon endroit ?  
Il me fait signe de monter avec lui sur le pachyderme. Je ne suis pas très rassurée, mais j'y serai sans doute plus en sécurité qu'à la hauteur des serpents et autres bestioles rampantes ! Quoique je crois qu'on peut trouver des serpents dans les arbres, aussi... Brrr, j'en frissonne...  
L'éléphant se met en route, guidé par Draco. Mon regard saute de branche en branche, saisissant le moindre détail, le moindre regard animal, la moindre feuille, pour m'en imprégner et tout retranscrire une fois que je serais descendue de cette monture. Ça tangue beaucoup trop pour que je sorte mon notebook !  
Au bout d'un moment, la jungle se fait moins dense. Je commence à distinguer une allée entre les arbres...

Au pays des Maharadjah

Le paysage qui s'offre à moi est d'une beauté sans pareille. Le palais est somptueux, comme sorti d'un autre monde, et brille comme s'il était couvert d'or. Les ouvertures dessinent des arabesques élégantes qui piègent la lumière.  
Dès que l'éléphant s'arrête devant l'entrée, je bondis à terre et me précipite à l'intérieur, Draco sur mes pas.  
Tout est comme je l'ai rêvé. On s'incline devant moi comme si j'étais une princesse d'un autre temps. Une odeur suave flotte dans les airs, accompagnée d'une douce mélodie. On me présente des plats dans lesquels je rechigne à piocher. Je crois que voyager dans l'espace et le temps m'a un peu retourné l'estomac... Une jeune fille en sari me mène à travers un dédale de couloirs en m'appelant "Maharani" jusqu'à mes quartiers.  
Là, épuisée après tant d'émotions, je m'affale dans les coussins, Draco debout près du lit.

Mais Draco n'a jamais existé

" Draco n'a jamais existé". Je sens comme une profonde blessure s'ouvrir à l'intérieur de moi lorsque je m'apprête à écrire ces mots. Draco n'existe pas, il n'a jamais existé. Il n'aurait sans doute jamais dû exister. Ce palais qui m'entoure est une illusion malsaine.  
Mais avant de le faire disparaître à tout jamais, je veux offrir à notre amour un dernier voyage.  
Mon cœur fait un bond. J'ai l'impression que je chute dans le vide, agrippée aux coussins comme une perdue. Pourtant, je ne bouge pas d'un cil, les mains crispées sur mon clavier.  
Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je me retrouve devant un paysage féérique. C'est un peu le monde des contes de mon enfance. Il fait doux. J'entends des rires d'enfants, au loin, par-dessus les arbres, et le chant d'une sirène à travers le grondement d'une cascade. Si Peter Pan surgissait dans les airs, je ne serais même pas étonnée.  
Draco s'assoit à côté de moi et nous parlons longuement. Puis, il part explorer les environs. Pour moi, il appartient vraiment à ce lieu. Je profite de son absence pour écrire les derniers chapitres de mon roman. Quand il revient, enfin, je décide d'en écrire les derniers mots "Mais Draco n'a jamais existé", les yeux fixé sur son sourire ravageur. Un flash, et je me retrouve dans mon bureau, étrangement identique à celui que j'ai quitté il y a quelques heures. Draco a disparu. Il semble qu'il soit retourné dans son monde de livres... J'ai du mal à retenir mes sanglots, réalisant que je ne le reverrai jamais ailleurs qu'en rêve...  
Quelques jours plus tard, j'ai envoyé mon manuscrit à mon éditeur. J'étais un peu triste, me rappelant de Draco, mais lui était ravi. La publication de mon roman a été l'affaire de quelques mois. Ça a été un succès immédiat, un vrai tabac.  
Depuis, souvent, je pense à Draco, perdu entre les pages du roman que j'ai intitulé : "Il s'appelle Draco".

Mais ce que je ne savais pas ses que cela n'était pas un rêve…


End file.
